A Little Help to be Charmed Again
by cozycatastrophe
Summary: Prue finds it is hard to help her sisters, especially when she's dead.


Alright... This is a one time thing... a bit of an add on to the episode "Charmed... Again". From Prue's pov. You'll see. Forgive me if I miss anything in the Charmed realm about the afterlife... only been watching since about this episode and watching the old reruns. I don't know if you want to consider it AU or what... play it how you like, and any suggestions please place in the reviews following the feature! Also, I know a bit of it isn't exactly quoted from the episode, but my memory isn't the greatest! I do not own "Charmed" or any of the characters or plotlines. They belong to whoever made it up. Cheers! **********************************************************************  
"No!! What are they doing?" Prue yelled in frustration. "The Enchantment spell! The Enchantment spell! No! It's back there!"  
  
"Honey, honey, please you must calm down. They can't hear you down there." Grams calmly said over Prue's ranting. "Just sit down and relax, they'll figure it out."  
  
"No, Grams, they won't," The bewitched one replied. "I know that book like the back of my hand! They don't know what they're supposed to be looking for!"  
  
Prue Halliwell, along with two fellow deceased witches, was looking down over the two remaining Charmed Ones. Those of whom were crowded around the Book of Shadows; trying to find a spell to discover the identity of the infamous Source back on Earth. Prue's grandmother and mother, Patty, were sitting watching Prue literally tear her hair out over her sisters.  
  
"Honey, they'll find a way," Patty said, eyes following Prue's pacing. "They always do."  
  
"Mom! This is the Source they're trying to find, remember? Piper and Phoebe are trying to find the most powerful demon in the underworld. He could be anyone. The Enchantment Spell is the best bet!" Prue sighed in reply to her mother's attempt at trying to calm her nerves. "Can't I just help them a little bit? You know, like a little shove in the right direction?"  
  
"No." Both her mother and grandmother replied in unison.  
  
"They have to do this on their own." Patty broke off. "You've been through a lot, sweetheart. Just let them handle it."  
  
"Well, Mother, they've been through a lot too, you know," Prue replied, anger growing inside her. "Considering they've lost their big sister and gained a little sister they didn't even know about, in the same week!" Prue eyed her predecessors crossly. She was mad, and apparently had complete right to be. She just died only a couple days ago. Prue wanted to help her sisters so badly, but her emotions were indescribable. Helping her sisters wasn't totally an option right now; she couldn't even go down there to tell them she was okay. Which, in reality, she wasn't entirely okay; being dead and all. Of course, Grams and her mother had helped her through everything when the shock had settled in, but now that Prue realized that things couldn't change, she wanted to help her sisters in anyway she could.  
  
"Now, that was a low blow, although we probably do deserve it." Grams replied in guilt. "But as we explained to you before, we couldn't tell you girls! We were afraid that the Elders would take away your powers."  
  
Prue sighed in disbelief and sank down next to her mother. Patty hugged her daughter, mostly as a comfort to herself more than Prue. Patty really thought she was doing the right thing at the time. She hadn't wanted to hurt the girls' destiny. What she did before that had been dangerous enough. Shacking up with your whitelighter was just unthinkable back then. How was she supposed to know that a baby was going to come out of it?  
  
While Patty was contemplating the past, Prue had begun pacing again. Grams was watching both women battle with their problems. The Charmed Ones had always been breaking rules, much to the dismay of the Elders. Grams had been watching over these women since, well since forever. She had never seen them hurt this much, however. Things were so complicated in their family! Prue had been in shock when she joined Patty and herself. They helped her through that though, and had helped the remaining two as well. Maybe a little bit less than they thought, considering Grams was being called down constantly for answers.  
  
Prue went back to watching her sisters hovering over the ancient family heirloom with their significant others standing by the colored window in the attic. Prue couldn't believe how much she missed them already. It was like sitting in an audience watching a movie. She couldn't help or talk to the characters in this epic story anymore. Prue watched her sisters flip through the antique pages and throw their hands up in frustration. Suddenly, Phoebe's voice drifted up from the scene.  
  
"Boy! I wish we knew what to do!" Her voice sounded fake, like she was acting desperate on purpose. Prue smiled in response as her mother and grandmother's heads shot up in reaction to Phoebe's plea.  
  
"Seems like they're asking for help, Mom." Prue absentmindedly mentioned. "I technically wouldn't be interfering, if they're asking for help."  
  
Patty shook her head and shot a glance at her mother. Grams replied in an eye roll and nod.  
  
"Alright, fine!" Patty sighed in despair. "But be discreet about it!"  
  
Prue smiled and looked down at her sisters, bound by blood and by magic. She mumbled a few words and saw the pages flip to the Enchantment Spell she had been screaming at them to use earlier. Prue smirked and watched Phoebe and Piper set off on the journey she could only participate in from above. 


End file.
